Charming: Their Songs
by Thenandnow3434
Summary: A collection of Song-Fics that deal with the many people who live in the lovely town of Charming : Please read and comment And if you hate it tell me...I'll try not to take it to hard


**Lately there have been so many songs stuck in my head and I can't help but relate them to the Sons of Anarchy so I thought I might share them with you Some of my stories may feature aged up characters and their struggles ( Hint: Jax's, Opie's, Tig's or other members kids I decide to make up ) Please Comment because I love to hear from you (Gives me a bit of ego boost) As always I do not own (Sadly) Sons of Anarchy because Kurt Sutter does **

"_Fix You" _

_Lyrics: Coldplay (Shut it they rock!) _

_Story: Me! _

He's gone. My brother is gone and it is all of my fault. I lifted my half empty bottle of tequila up to my lips and took a long pull; it burnt all the way down my throat but didn't warm my stomach. His face flashed before my eyes, his smiling, happy and alive face. Enraged I through the bottle across the room where it promptly hit the door and shattered into a million pieces. Within seconds there was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away!" I shouted drunkenly in the direction of the door hoping that whoever was bothering me would get the message and leave me alone.

"Abel sweetheart open up" a soft voice on the other side of the door cooed but even if I wanted to open the door I couldn't, I was too drunk to stand.

I heard the voice call through the clubhouse for help but I ignored it and opened the other bottle of tequila that was sitting on the bedside table.

I had drowned a few sips when there was a more forceful knock on the door. They just don't get it do they! Thomas's face flashed before my eyes again but instead of getting angry I simply slipped from my bed and onto the floor, not bothering to get up.

"Abel Jonathan Teller!" my dad shouted "Open the door or I am going to knock it down!" His voice was firm and harsh yet caring at the same time.

I didn't care however.

The door burst open and in filed a small mob of people, my father leading them.

He was dressed in a black suit with three blue stripes on the left and right arm signaling his rank as President. It's no surprise he wasn't wearing his cut, Tommy hated when he wore it around him.

"Shit!" my dad whispered and rushed to my side so he could kneel in front of me. He lifted my head off the ground and placed it on his lap so if I vomited I wouldn't kill myself. Sweet.

My youngest brother Kip followed him dressed in a suit similar to my fathers and mine which was still hanging up in my closet untouched. Kip fell to his knees and reached out to slip the tequila bottle from my hands but I pulled away from him and held onto it more fiercely. I needed it if I was going to forget.

"No!" I shouted at him pulling the bottle tighter to my chest, spilling half the bottle on my already stained white T-Shirt "I need it to forget!"

I could see the tears running down Kips face but at that moment I really didn't care because even if he was crying he was safe and Tommy wasn't.

"Forget what Abel" my dad whispered as he softly wiped my sweat caked blonde hair off of my forehead. Then I saw his face. It was tight and sad and then I didn't see his face anymore, I saw Thomas's.

"Tommy" I whispered and then everything went black.

"**When you try your best but you don't succeed" **

I was running through a deserted lumber warehouse frantically. My gun was drawn and knife beat against my leg with ever stride. "Tommy!" I shouted over and over again as I broke down doors and searched every dark corridor. I couldn't find him.

"**When you get what you want but not what you need" **

I wanted to kill the man who took my brother and I did. But at the end of the day all I ever needed was my little brother by my side. But he was gone.

"**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep" **

I hadn't slept in five days, 13 hours and twenty two minutes. Every time I closed my eyes I would see Tommy. Even in my dream where I was supposed to be in control, I wasn't. Dream Tommy would look at me with his blues eyes what match my perfectly and whisper "You were to late big brother" over and over again as a bloody gash opened on his neck and he would die in front of me all over again.

"**Stuck in reverse" **

Often as I sat alone in a drunken haze I would recall Tommy and I as children. We weren't just brothers, he was my best friend.

"**And the tears come streaming down your face" **

I'm back in the present and I'm crying my eyes out. My father is holding me tightly as my mother; brothers and sister sit in next o us. "I should have been there!" I cried into my father's chest not caring if I looked weak. I am weak and I wonder I will ever be strong again.

"**When you lose something that you can't replace" **

I have three brothers. James and John are fifteen and Kip is thirteen. I have one sister, Lilly, who is twelve. I used to have four brothers and my first with never be replaced.

"**When you love someone but it goes to waste" **

I have sobered up enough to get dressed in my black suit. As I shakily tie my tie I recall something my grandmother had told Thomas and me when we were little. "Love not given is love wasted" she told me as she held Thomas and me in her arms. I had promise to never waste my love and by loving Thomas I hadn't.

"**Could it be worse?" **

As I sat in my seat at Thomas's funeral I suddenly realized nothing could be worse than this.

"**Lights will guide you home" **

As Thomas died I held him in my arms. "Stay with me Thomas" I begged him as he gasped for breathe but I knew he was going. "I can see the light Abel" he whispered "God's calling me home."

"**And ignite your bones" **

"**And I will try to fix you" **

"**And High above or down below" **

I stood in front of Thomas's casket and ran a shaky hand through my hair. Then I remembered his last words to me and half sobbed half laughed as I placed a hand on his head. "You're an Angel in heaven now Tommy" I stammered as tears fell from my eyes "Because you were an Angel here on earth."

"**When you're too in love to let go" **

"**But if you never try you'll never know what your worth" **

I stood there for what seemed like hours when I felt someone slip their hand into my own. I looked down and saw Kip looking up at me. "We have to go now Abel" he whispered and tightened his grip on my hand. "I don't know if I can let go just yet" I whispered as I softly squeezed his hand. "I loved Thomas too Abel" Kip whispered "He was my big brother but I know he wouldn't want us to be sad because Tommy never liked when things were sad." I was about to protest when I felt someone else take my hand. It was James and holding James hand was John then came Lilly who took hold of Kip's hand. "Your worth so much to us Abel" Lilly said in her small voice "And were going to fix you" Then I knew what I had to do.

I said goodbye to Tommy that day and I made him a promise. I promised him that no matter what I would protect our siblings and that if something bad were to happen again I wouldn't break down and forget what role I play in our family. "I'll see you when I come home" I whispered as I placed a single white rose on his grave.

**Sorry if it sucks I really like this song and I hope I did it justice. If you liked this one by the off chance and want to leave a suggestion or a song title please do : **


End file.
